


Another Year, Another Year

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink's birthday is a special time, no matter what age he may turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year, Another Year

“A-Ah...Mink? H-...happy birthday,” muttering quietly Aoba held out a small box to the man as he began to pull on his coat.

“Hm?...Ah…” blinking lightly Mink froze, looking first at the box and then at the face of the man holding it. Aoba’s face was bright red and looking down, embarrassed for a reason unbeknown to Mink. He’d...actually remembered his birthday, Mink had even forgotten it was today. “...You didn’t need to get me anything,” was the first thought that spilled from his lips.

“I-I know! But, it’s the first year w-we’ve been...together, y’know? So I wanted to give you something special…Take it, at least.”

“...alright,” pulling on his sleeve the rest of the way Mink reached out to take the small box from Aoba. Feeling over the light wood in his palm he slowly began to open it, eyes widening at the sight inside.

Laying gently upon the bottom of the box was a necklace, a rather large pastel pink gem fastened onto the end of the leathery band it was attached to. Reaching inside Mink made to lift it from it’s case, watching the light catch on the many facets of the stone. It was beautiful.

“....”

Setting aside the box quietly Mink began to move his hair aside, ready to fasten the necklace around his neck.

“Ah- Wait, let me!” rushing forward Aoba took up the necklace, Mink allowing him to do so as he bent over ever so slightly so Aoba could actually reach. Although he was trying to fasten it so quickly his fingers fumbled at the back of Mink’s neck, which only made him more nervous, afraid it might irritate Mink. He hadn’t said anything about it yet...what was he thinking?

Yet, when he finally got it clasped and Mink stood once again, Aoba caught a glimpse of his face. Was that..another smile? Stepping away to look in the mirror quietly Mink felt over the stone now gleaming on his chest. It...definitely fit him.

“Do you like it…?” Aoba spoke in a soft whisper, feeling at though he knew the answer but expecting the worst anyway. Glancing behind him in the mirror Mink then turned back to him, nodding quietly.

“I do...it’s beautiful,” he said softly, leaning down and brushing a bit of hair from Aoba’s face before giving him a light kiss. Leaving him blushing, Mink made for the door again. “Thank you...I’ll be back soon,” a smile lingering on his lips as he gave Aoba one last glance, he was still standing speechless.

“A-Ah, alright! Have a good day! And happy birthday again!”

“Mhm...I will,” the smile still present on his face, Mink gave him a soft nod then finally took his leave. He felt lighter now, a feeling in his heart that hadn’t been present for some time. He felt a though this birthday was actually going to be...worth while. All because of one special person, someone he loved.

 

\--

 

“Happy birthday, Mink,” sliding his arms around him from behind the couch Aoba gave mink a soft kiss on the cheek. Letting out a soft sigh Mink made to turn around and face the blue-haired man behind him, coming face-to-face with the soft smile he wore.

“Is it really that time again?”

“It’s already been a year, Mink...it goes by really fast.”

“I don’t really notice,” shrugging lightly Mink’s eyes took to following Aoba as he came around the couch to come and sit beside him, before swinging his legs over Mink’s own and straddling him. Mink set his book aside at that,wrapping his arms around the man’s waist as he felt his lips upon his forehead.

“You don’t notice a lot of thing when it comes to the time.”

“Nn..I have more important things to focus my thoughts on.”

“Like what?”

“You.”

Locking eyes Aoba’s cheeks began to burn a bright red at that, glancing anywhere but the man in front of him suddenly.

“What?”

“N-Nothing! Just- It’s your birthday, shouldn’t I be flattering you?”

“Possibly, but you’ve already given me enough by just being here, I don’t believe I could ask for anything more.”

“A-Ah...but I made cake- And I bought- well you’ll see those later.”

“Oh? Well, I guess we could eat cake, and you could show me whatever...else...you have,” Mink gave a soft smirk, giving Aoba’s rear a small squeeze, eliciting a yelp from the man.

“‘Ey! H-Hands off..for now...I’ll go light the candles!” Standing up quickly he made for the kitchen, Mink left chuckling behind him.

“Candles?” No matter how used to having Aoba around he was getting, there were still moments when all the noise he brought with him still left him a bit stunned. However...as time went on...he grew to love it more and more.

 

\--

 

“Daddy!”

“Mink!”

Looking up from his book as the two stumbled into the living room, Mink gave a light frown. Weren’t they excited? Was today something special-

“Haaaappy birthday!!”

Oh. It was.

Keihi padded across the floor quickly, a package in his hand as he attempted to scramble up onto the couch. Tiny legs only carrying him so fast as he almost fell back off the couch in his haste.

“Hold on,” Mink sighed lightly, almost chuckling as he lifted the boy by the back of his shirt and plopped him into his lap. “What do you have there?”

“A present! Open it!”

“Ah...did you make it?”

“Mhm! Tousan and I did it together!”

“Is that so? It must be special then…” lifting the package up he slowly undid the wrapping that concealed the present itself. Pulling it off all the way he revealed a picture frame, brown with beads and string and feathers glued on. Glancing at the picture inside Mink eyes began to widen a little more. It was a picture...of them, all three back in Midorijima the last time they had visited.

Then he noticed the word scrawled on the bottom of the frame, written in brilliant pink.

Family.

 

Mink felt as though he could cry, although he instead opted to pull Keihi closer, burying his face in the boy’s fluffy hair. He could feel Aoba sit beside them, wrapping his arms about them too.

“Do you like it daddy?”

“Keihi...I love it.”

 

\--

 

“Mink…”

“Dad!”

“Happy happy birthday!!”

Standing up from his desk Mink gave a soft chuckle as Aoba and Keihi burst through the door to his study. Keihi held a small cake in his hand, two candles spelling the number 42 buried in the blue icing, already lit.

“Aah, this is unexpected,” he sighed sarcastically, pulling his glasses off and smiling lightly at his son and husband. Aoba gave him a light huff, grabbing his arm.

“Just blow out the candles and make a wish-!”

“Fine, fine, did you make this, Keihi?” Taking the cake gently he gave a soft blow, the candles going out instantly. Dipping his finger in a bit of the icing he took a taste, sighing lightly at the how good it actually was.

“Yeah, all by myself!”

“Ah, I bet it’ll taste amazing. At least better than your father’s first cake.”

“Hey!”

 

\--

 

“Dad!”

“Grandpa!”

“Love…”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

The kitchen was filled to the brim with smiling faces, faces already covered with juice or cake, all excited for the man who stood in the doorway. Age was showing with the wrinkles on his face, the number of which only increased when he smiled back. Over the years he had watched his kitchen empty and fill so many times, but this had to be the first time it was filled with so many faces, young and old.

His family really had been busy, hadn’t they? Marrying, having children, and it all had stemmed from two stubborn lovers. One being him, and the other standing amidst the smiling faces, a gentle expression on his face as he held a large cake. Another one sat on the table beside him, as one was never enough to feed the family these days.

...Just that was enough to tell him how much his family had grown.

“Can we cut the cake Grandpa??”

“Mm, yes, but I want to blow out my candles first,” chuckling softly Mink finally entered the kitchen, pushing past small children who clung to his pant legs. The only thing he was really interested in claiming however, was a kiss from the man holding his cake. However, he dodged the kiss, teasing him until he blew out the candles. Letting out a soft sigh Mink gave a light nod, and began to look around as everyone in the room burst into warm song.

He had once been annoyed by the thought of this, but now, as he took in the sight of so many happy faces he realized...this wasn’t so bad after all. As the song came to an end Mink bent over lightly, blowing upon his candles. Standing back up he gave Aoba a soft smile, their eyes connecting.

“What did you wish for?” The blue haired man said softly as Mink finally got his kiss. Everyone around them began to hustle around the cake on the table, cutting it and laughing amongst themselves, leaving the two to themselves. It seemed to grow quiet for just that moment, Mink giving an almost sad smile.

“More time.”

 

\--

 

“Mink...happy birthday,” handing him a warm cup of coffee Aoba sat beside the old man quietly, pressing a soft kiss to his wrinkled cheek. Mink let out a soft, deep chime of a laugh as he took the cup from his husband slowly. Blowing on it gently first he took a soft sip, wrapping his arm around Aoba beside him, feeling him lean against him in the beginning of the autumn chill.

“Thank you…it’s quiet, today.”

“Mm, it is, isn’t it? This hasn’t happened for quite a while.”

“Yes...it’s nice.”

“....You’re waiting for the kids to call, aren’t you?”

“It’d be nice to hear from them...yeah,” turning the cup around in his hand a little to position it better he took another sip before glancing at Aoba again. Seeing the soft smile on his face made him feel even warmer, leaning down gently to press a soft kiss to those lips he had felt hundreds of thousands of times.

“But it can wait, it is only the morning-”

“Hehe, they always complained about us being early risers.”

“You used to complain about it too, I recall.”

“Mmm, yes, but that was before I realized the earlier I woke up the nicer the view was.”

“The sunrises are quite beautiful.”

“I was talking about your ass, but those were always pretty to see too.”

Mink gave him a light glance, raising an eyebrow before letting out a soft chuckle. No sense in being grumpy today, he was used to these sort of compliments anyway. Silently they sat together just like that, taking the other’s hand and interlacing their fingers in the happy quiet. Until, Mink began to speak again.

“I’m not going to have many more of these.”

“...I know.”

“I love you.”

“...I know,” turning to him now, Aoba’s eyes began to well with tears, smile splitting his face wider. Mink gave him a smile in return, setting his coffee aside to pull him closer, Aoba burying his face in the woven jacket the man wore.

“I’ll still celebrate, even after you’re gone--”

“I know you will, and I’ll be at every one. The same with yours, as well.”

“Stop it...H-Happy birthday...y-you big dumb...idiot…”

“Mm…I’ll try to have as many as I can, however. I’d like being able to actually eat my cake, now that it’s edible.”

“Hey! It was edible from the first!”

“Of course.”

As Aoba’s sniffling began to subside, huffing in annoyed amusement at his husband, the soft chime of a phone came from inside.

“There’s the kids…”

“Want me to get it?”

“No, it’s my birthday, I’ll be right back.”

Smiling, the man stood, stretching his limbs first before leaning down once again and claiming one last kiss before heading inside. Aoba could hear him grumble quietly, telling them to hold on as he began to fumble for the phone. Letting out a soft laugh, Aoba began to settle in more.

He’d do his best to make these last few years the best, for everyone.


End file.
